fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kennedy McLeod
|-|Mystic Zone (Base)= |-|Mystic Zone (ZECK)= |-|Mystic Fever= Summary Kennedy McLeod the Chaos Tiger is the ultimate manifestation of an unfortunate series of events. In the Master Emerald and Chaos Force, there were two forces that were formed each time the Emeralds were used - Hikari, the positive energy, and Roxas, the negative energy. Hikari, being the positive energy, was utilized far more often in super forms, and because of this, Roxas had more time to grow power. Eventually, Roxas gained control, taking over Hikari and manifesting as a force of Chaos in physical form, naming himself Konton. Konton, being negative Chaos Energy in physical form, didn't have much incentive other then destruction, and obviously heroes set out to oppose him. The main threats that were formed against him were Team Sonic, Amy, Cream, Shadow, Rouge... but some others, including Mackenzie the Tiger, Scarlet the Fox, Alexia the Hedgehog, and Terra the Ocelot. Despite all of their combined efforts, Konton was too much for them to handle, and he easily defeated them. Konton was thought to have won, but then Mackenzie released his life energy in the most pure and raw form possible in a last-ditch effort, catching Konton off-guard. This unrefined life force of Mackenzie pushed out one of the energies... and fortunately for them, Roxas was sent back to the Chaos Force, and now, Mackenzie's life force and Hikari's body was transformed into yet another form. After this new lifeform was created, Mackenzie named him Kennedy, and Kennedy wanted to atone for his sins as Konton. Taking on the identity of Kennedy McLeod, Kennedy would go on to be a proficient vigilante and Chaos manipulator, as well as interdimensional savior. Appearance Kennedy looks very similar to Mac, in which he has a Spanish-esque skin tone, bangless hair that droops down on the sides of his head, the build of a tiger, and a monkey-like tail. However, Kennedy's eyes are grey and are separate and not conjoined, the shags on the side of his head point upward, and his tail is more organized, with a slightly fixed posture. Mystic Zone Kennedy likes to wear cyan, fingerless gloves that Scarlet gave him because she thought that they'd make him look "cool." He has rather long black pants which he wears a LOT. He also wears a black, buttoned jacket that has a purple short-sleeve shirt underneath. ZECK When Kennedy lowers control of his energy output/lets Roxas temporarily possess him, he goes through some physical changes; for example, his eyes change green, and he gains a green aura. Besides from that, not too many things about him appear different, besides the fact that near all purple in his clothes are changes to green. Mystic Fever After being sent flying throughout the time-space continuum by Luna, Kennedy got a new outfit. He began wearing a long-sleeved green shirt with a lighter-green dragon design on it, and his got black fingerless gloves instead of blue ones. He wears similar black pants, but he also dons a grey and purple-striped scarf around his neck. His left arm was severed by Luna, but he got a robotic replacement, which is black and color with purple stripes throughout. Personality Kennedy basically acts out what he thinks he'd want a hero to do. He thinks things rationally instead of charging head-on. His calmness can turn into aggravation when annoyed, but he keeps his temper under control. At least, he tries. Sometimes he freaks out, but that's only when he's dealing with folks so annoying, he kinda has to. He tries to be the best person he can be, almost always giving 100% in what he does. He is also compassionate to levels past a lot of people's - instead of only being kind to those in need, he's nice to pretty much everyone he meets. Even though he's very old himself, he still addresses strangers with the utmost respect. Kennedy can take an emotional beating. He will not cry if ten bullies just keep on pounding - he'll simply glance at them and continue with his day. To him, bullies are just fools who make fun of others because they have nothing better to do in their lives. As he was trapped inside the Master Emerald, he saw just what humanity was like - some people are so scared, scared to defend themselves. Because of this insight, he steps in whenever he sees anyone in trouble - even if they're people he hates. He can be seen as the calm big brother figure for many people. He thinks that life is an amazing thing, to live freely without limits. He often dreams about thoughts or the future because the concept of living is just so fascinating to him. Kennedy has one strength that is more than just kindness; common sense. He thinks things through, noticing possible effects, and then he does whatever he is trying to do. This is one of the main differences between him and Mac. Of course, when there are strengths, there must be weaknesses also. Here are some of them that are very notable. Kennedy isn't too ''nice, but he has some trouble letting people down. He has some trouble stopping people from making stupid decisions when he knows that he should stop them, unless it's so dangerous he can't help himself. Because of this, he prefers to go solo on things - he believes that while others are important, at times, they'll just weigh him down. Kennedy is pretty cocky. Not so high that he's obnoxious, but high enough that he still thinks he's pretty good at things to at least think he's in the Top 10. While this doesn't affect his mindset too much, it can get him into trouble with other people who have this flaw. He is also very charismatic and influential, able to persuade people to join a cause with good manners. He'll ask anyone if they would like a drink like a butler even if he isn't in a job as one, say "Sir" and "Miss" as seen above, and even sacrifice his own time just to help someone. He believes that to do good in the world and to make up for past sins, you have to be the best person you can be, for you can either leave a bad mark on the world, or make Mobius remember the tiger who always tried to help. The reason Kennedy is so set on helping people is not only because he feels bad about his destruction as Konton. When Hikari, the positive Chaos Energy, was used to transform heroes and villains alike into super forms are to teleport them through space-time, Hikari learned more about their character - usually, their heroism. Because of that, Hikari was always wanted his own chance to contribute to helping the world, and because Hikari is a part of Kennedy, it transfers to him. All Kennedy wants is a perfect world, where he feels like he truly made a difference. When reminded about Konton, however, Kennedy gets pissed off immediately. Like, even mentioning the green terror will cause Kennedy to completely shut down and become a lot more moody. He doesn't like being reminded of the one who got him into so much trouble; even though he's put it behind him, he'll send a gloomy aura if you remind him. Kennedy, when he has nothing to do, will not be the one to strike up a conversation. If he's bored, the first thought that comes to his mind is to read a book or exercise, not to go hang out with his friends. Due to this, he is easily seen as the second-to-most "quiet one" of the cast, with the only person in front of him being Alexia the Hedgehog. He is usually very patient with other people, but if annoyed to a large extent... just don't get near him, or else he'll give you the lecture of the decade. However, this doesn't happen a lot because of his willingness to give people a chance to see how stupid they're being. Personal Statistics 'Alignment: Lawful Good''' Name: Kennedy McLeod Origin: ''Maximum!!! / ''Mystic (Sonic ver.) Gender: '''Male, but he has no actual sex '''Age: Thousands of years old mentally, 19 physically Classification: '''Tiger '''Weight: 83 lbs. Height: '''3'5 '''Eye Color: '''Grey normally, green when ZECK '''Hair Color:' '''Grey '''Martial Status: '''Single '''Status:' Alive Combat Statistics Tier: 5-B | 5-B | 5-B Powers and Abilities: Regeneration '(High), 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Afterimage Creation, Aura, Awakened Power, Body Control '''(Can shapeshift his body into limited additional shapes, mostly his limbs), Chaos Energy Manipulation, Chi Manipulation, Damage Boost''' (Can insert additional energy into his attacks for a short period of time), Danmaku, Energy Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception '''(Can sense energy signatures of all things), Flight, Force Field Creation, Gravity Manipulation (Though it's mostly limited to himself), Homing Attack, Martial Arts, Soul Manipulation (He can only look at others' souls - he can, however, manipulate his own), Spatial Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Time Manipulation, Time Stop' (Only for a short period of time, however, as prolonged use drains him without an Emerald)', Time Travel, Transformation (By lowering his energy control, he can turn into ZECK, which gives him a damage and speed boost but a large defense decrease), Weapon Creation (Can turn his arm into a Chaos Energy sword and in ZECK, a hammer and drill), 'Weapon Mastery '(Very skilled with his arm-blade) '''Attack Potency: '''At least '''Planet level (sent himself flying down with so much speeds against Coffin, he struck down with about 4 Petatons of force, and he himself has more power than the Master Emerald, which has enough force to destroy a planet) | At least Planet level | At least Planet level Speed: At least FTL '''(Keira stated that to travel inbetween Zones, someone would have to be faster than light) | '''FTL+ (While fighting Luna in the Broken Realm, he traveled the distance of the Earth to the Sun with so much speed that Mac, who can percieve lightning and the speed of light, said that they were moving thousands times faster than he could see - specifically, that was an exaggeration, as Kennedy was moving around 31 times faster than light) | '''At least '''FTL+ (Was said to have gotten faster since his interdimensional stasis) Lifting Strength: At least Class M '(Carried a full large shipping container, along wit having to deal with the force of Xavis Pyrovolt pushing onto it) 'Striking Strength: Planet Class Durability: '''At least '''Planet level (Traded blows with Luna, who could also stand up to Shadow) Stamina: 'Extremely high; could fight or do other tasks for days as long as he doesn't run out of energy reserves 'Range: 'Several thousands of meters with Chaos Powers, normal hand-to-hand range otherwise 'Intelligence: '''Gifted '''Weaknesses: '''Kennedy often doesn't start full power, and instead scales himself to his opponent. Also, if he uses too much of his Chaos Powers or his durability is overtaxed, he loses a lot of power and his regeneration. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Mystic Zone Base | Mystic Zone ZECK | Mystic Fever Base Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: